


Adulation

by DarlingDoRight



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDoRight/pseuds/DarlingDoRight
Summary: A tribute to the YT video "Quinn Looking at Rachel" which I honestly think is one of the best interpretations of their relationship. First, this is pure filth. Second, this is me attempting to isolate what is beautiful about their relationship and writing just that, barbs aside for this evening. Thanks for reading, everyone. "In my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom." Let it Glee.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 33





	Adulation

* * *

Quinn Looking At Rachel

* * *

Rachel balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear. She was chatting with Kurt while getting ready for her date.

“He’s sensitive, actually. He’s caring."

“Blaine?”

“Yeah, I mean, in bed.”

“I can’t believe you just said that.” 

He laughed. 

“Speaking of incredibly secret lovers ... when is she coming?”

“Um,” she batted her eyelashes to dry them so she could continue to cake them with mascara. “Soon, I think.”

“Does Quinn even know what time is?”

“Hard to say,” she responded cutely. 

“Are you her third or forth stop tonight?”

“That’s hilarious,” she deadpanned. 

“Quinn is a friend, but I don’t know what you see in her.” 

She was silent while she pressed her lips on a tissue several times. 

“Other than the obvious.”

“She’s super good at sex?”

“No, the way she looks. Quinn is good at sex? Now, that surprises me. I imagine her just grinding a mirror while sharpening her claws on a cat post or whatever.” 

She laughed. 

“Does she dress you up like her? Tell the truth, Rachel.” 

“The way she looks is ... a surreal experience. She’s beyond beautiful, it’s painful. It’s always too much. Thankfully, she doesn’t know when she’s actually being sexy so ... she

doesn’t usually get to me. But sometimes she does.” 

“What do you mean?”

“The way Quinn looks ... it’s like a spider bite, it stuns you. If you let it go to your head, you’ll lock up and not be able to even look at her. And she’ll totally take you to her web and tie you up so she can play her games with you.” 

“Did you ... actually just say that?”

“Yeah, you have to maintain because she’s just like a kid, if you start crying, she’ll cry. If you get all ‘Quinn Fabray is too beautiful to touch’, it will put her in an uncomfortable head space.” 

“Biting you, tying you up and drinking your blood sounds like Quinn. And yeah, I’m the gayest man alive but the way she looks ... what can you even say? Her face is perfect.” 

“Yeah, she looks like a doll.” 

“Is that what you’re so into about her? She looks like a doll?”

“No, she’s ... when you get out of that mental space of treating her weird because of the way she looks, and you’re real with her, if she’s real back with you ... There’s this ... other Quinn inside of her.” 

“Another Quinn? That is terrifying. That’s like seeing Ted Bundy in your window at night.”

She laughed. 

“I’m kidding. But yeah, even I would let Quinn do her thing to me. Don’t tell her I said this but ... her skin smells really good. Like what even is that? Does she sleep in a bubble bath?”

“Yeah it’s a sex swing in a bubble bath and she swears by it.” 

“I assume caked with the blood of her most recent sacrifice.” 

“That was a total accident. She dropped me.” 

“What?”

“What?”

“I thought you said you didn’t know what I see in her. Now you’re revealing all your fantasies about Quinn.” 

“I’m just saying... some guys have that ‘giant dick vibe’. Quinn has that vibe.” 

She laughed uncontrollably. 

“You’re joking this off but you’re super into her, aren’t you?”

She breathed and he could tell her heart was racing. 

“Quinn is really special to me.”

“Is that like a BDSM code phrase or something?”

She laughed. 

“Quinn has my consent. And no, she’s the most special person I know. Really. The way she looks is ... wow. But when you adjust to it, and be real with her, her personality is ... honestly, I think even more beautiful.”

He wanted to groan but he smiled dreamily. She’s so in love.

“When I was a little girl ... I was so sad, Kurt.” 

“Me too. I was a really sad kid.” 

“So was Quinn. I think ... the saddest.” 

He could hear she was crying. 

“I guess, really what it’s about to me ... when we’re together, it’s like those little girls inside us aren’t sad anymore. They ... are so happy together.”

He thought he might cry, too. 

“Sometimes, yeah, it’s just sex. She’s beautiful and she comes at me and I feel like the happiest girl in the world. All my lonely girl, girl on the outside, girl trying too hard fantasies ... I mean, she’s Quinn Fabray. She’s my ultimate fantasy. And at the same time, she’s this person I’m so astounded by. This complex, beautiful person who is ... Kurt, she’s trying so hard to navigate her life. She really is. She wants, and I think deserves, to be really loved. Whatever that means. When I think about Quinn’s life ... when I think about Quinn ... God, I just want to run to her. I love her so much. I wish I could ... fix the world so she doesn’t have to be conflicted anymore.” 

He was silent. 

“Did you ruin your mascara?”

“No, it’s water proof. I cry a lot.” 

He laughed. 

“I think you’re Quinn’s ultimate fantasy, too, Rachel.”

She breathed. 

“I know she cares about me but she’s a person with ... she wants and deserves to live her life. She has desires and dreams and I want to see them realized. Sometimes I’m not ... enough for her.” 

The pain in her tone was terrible. 

“It’s not that, she’s just young. You’re enough.” 

“No. I’m not ... I’m not pretty enough. Or popular enough. Or rich enough. Quinn comes from this world, and she has to maintain in that world. And she does love me, I’m her special girl. But I’m not ... I can’t be what she wants or needs in this life ... I’m not Quinn’s happy ending.” 

He thought. “I don’t know, Rachel. You’ve never seen Quinn’s face when she’s looking at you. It’s surreal. She does change into a different person. She’s serene when she has you. I don’t know who Quinn really is ... mean girl, beautiful girl, popular girl, fierce girl. Lonely girl with no friends. Smart girl who loves to sing. I don’t know anymore. But whichever the real Quinn is ... she smiles when she looks at you. And I don’t think anything else really makes her as happy.” 

They heard the sound of her doorbell. 

“I gotta go.” 

“Text me later. Tell me everything.” 

“If I get permission.” 

He LOLed. 

“Make her wear a rubber.” 

“Stop. You’re hilarious.” 

* * *

Rachel Looking At Quinn

* * *

Quinn laid on her back as Rachel nibbled her ear. She ran her busy hands on Rachel's butt and thighs. 

"Thank you for letting me kiss you this much," she whispered to her. 

Her eyes rolled back. 

"It's the Hard Knock Life. There's also a nominal fee." 

"That sounds like some fine print bullshit." 

Quinn slid her hand in Rachel's panties and stroked her bottom. 

"I like it when you're whispering to me in your talking voice and it's lilty. That turns me on." 

She blushed a little and leaned to whisper in her ear. 

"You're the prettiest girl in the world," she told her playfully and giggled. 

Quinn closed her eyes and turned her head at the pleasure as she squeezed Rachel's butt. Rachel ground on her thigh and sucked her earlobe again. Quinn's fingers began to prod.

"Kurt asked me about our sex life and he was surprised you're good at it."

She exhaled. 

"It's just Kurt. He won't discuss it." 

"He better not." 

"He won't. And I told him ... how into you I am. Which he already knows about." 

She smiled at her. 

"I'm into you, too."

She blinked. 

"You think I'd be here if I wasn't?"

She looked away. 

"Of course not." 

"I don't have to be here."

"I know. I want you here. Thank you for coming." 

Rachel laid her head on her shoulder and gazed at her. 

"That feels good," she commented softly about Quinn's gentle touch. 

"Do you like being touched?"

She kissed her neck. 

"Usually, not really. I guess the answer is no. But the way you touch me ... it drives me crazy. I want it ... all of the time. I feel like a lap dog always obsessing over my next pet. Please pet me. Do that thing you do with your hands." 

Quinn smiled. She squeezed her butt again and Rachel squirmed so her hand would wander.

"I like the way you play with my hair. When I was a baby, they put little socks on my hands so I could fall asleep. But I would always get them off and play with my hair." 

"I know," she whispered to her. 

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed when Rachel's fingers danced around her nape. She purred. 

"God, that's better than sex."

"Really?"

"Of course not. Going down on you. Geez. I can't believe ... I didn't realize how gay I was before." 

Rachel giggled. 

"You enjoy it."

"I go ham." 

Rachel squeezed her between her thighs. 

"It feels really good though," she whispered to her. Quinn dug her fingertips into her thighs.

"Did you tell Kurt I'm obsessed with going down on you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't talk about that. I really more ... Kurt won't repeat anything about us, even if it's true. He's a friend. But anything I might say about you, to anyone, would just be because I felt they would probably make up lies if I didn't give them something. I wouldn't tell them what we actually do. But I'd tell them I enjoy it and yeah, it's gay but ... we're friends."

She delivered the last words sentimentally and Quinn looked in her eyes. 

God, this girl. She's pure cheese and it's so sexy. She's being herself. Her Way Too Good To Be True Rachel Berry self.

"Is that what you're thinking when I'm sucking on you?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered close.

"I just lose it. You have an exceptionally beautiful face and it's definitely sexiest between my thighs. The fact that you're giving me that look is what drives me so crazy." 

"What look?"

She blushed and shrugged.

"Tell me," she whispered playfully as she tickled her side. Rachel squirmed. 

"Like ... you know when I want to do my super girly stuff? Like kiss you too much and be too cheesy?"

Quinn nodded as she glanced down her throat. 

"And I'm like ... I always thank you for letting me be that way with you? Because I know you find it silly but you let me do it?"

She nodded. 

"That's how you look at me. Like you're thanking me for letting you. And you're just so happy it's happening." 

Quinn uncharacteristically blushed. She tried to make a smartass comment but she couldn't speak. 

"But it also feels really good. I wish you would ... let me more. But ... I understand." 

"I like it and you're good at it. I just can't handle it. i go crazy."  
She laughed and rubbed her thighs on her.

"I know." 

"It's easier when i'm riding your face but it still ... you give me a face, too. It's too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know like ... you're precious face ... I love to grind it but it's too gorgeous to come all over."

She purred.

"Also I need you between my thighs."

Rachel slid her hands in Quinn's clothes. 

"I need that, too." 

"I mean, sucking on you is my favorite thing in the world. God your pussy is so soft and delicious. i wish I was sucking it now. But grinding you," she breathed hot air down Rachel's neck and she squirmed. "That's perfection." 

Rachel began tugging at their clothes to facilitate further action. 

"That's what drives you crazy?" Quinn asked her deviously. "Being between my thighs?"

She heard Rachel swallow. She pressed her back and butt against her as she shimmied from pieces of her outfit. 

Quinn waited until she was on top of her to ask again. 

"Are you going to answer?"

"Yeah I love how you grind me. I still fantasize about the first time."

"Through the panties?" Quinn knew exactly what she was referring to. 

Rachel nodded as her face turned crimson. 

Quinn ground on her. 

"That was the hottest experience of my life," she told her. 

"Mine, too," she whispered back. 

"I had no idea I would come that hard, it just felt right." 

"I didn't either. We weren't even naked." 

She felt Quinn pop her shoulders. She ran her hands on Quinn's back. 

"That feels good." 

They were silent except for breathing and gasping as Quinn rocked against her. 

"I like it when-"Rachel began but Quinn slid two fingers in her before she could finish. She buried her face gratefully against her neck. 

"You know what I like?"

Rachel shook her head. Quinn moved her fingers and she moaned to her. 

"I like getting you different states of wet so I can drink your cum."

Rachel blushed too hard to even look in her eyes. Her brown eyes fluttered closed. 

"That's why I do the panties thing. I want you to be super juicy when I suck you." 

She wondered if she was going to have to ask her to stop. Quinn was almost pushing her too far. 

Just a flash of her brown eyes told her green eyes everything. She relaxed and kissed her temple. 

"I'm always thinking, how can I preserve her wetness until I can get my tongue in it?"

"Quinn. Jesus. You win dirty talk. You win sex. Please. God. Please make me come." 

She saw no change in her eyes which Rachel intepreted as her mind telling her hand to move. She just felt her thumb slide against her clit and wondered if pleasing women was truly Quinn's first nature. She saw a flash of white and thought

Quinn, you have the most beautiful face in the world. Quinn. God, I love you so much. Quinn. You're everything to me.

Quinn laced her fingers in Rachel's hair and pushed it back.

"What was that?"

She hid her face in Quinn's shoulder. 

"Sounded like you were choking on your tongue for a second." 

"Shut up." 

She kissed her head. 

"Baby, I ground on you ... unforgivibly hard. You are going to wake up absolutely covered in rug burn. I am so sorry. Also some of those bites are going to show." 

Rachel shrugged and rubbed her butt on her. 

"If you hold me, I'll write you a pass on both." 

Quinn smiled. 

"No deal. Get the fuck out of here." 

Rachel laughed. 

"This is my bed, you little tyrant."  
Quinn grinned. 

"Tyrant. I like that." 

Rachel yawned and kissed her cheek. 

"Countess of Tyranny." 

"I don't know if ... it works that way ..." 

She pouted, "Baby, I want to be the Countess of Tyranny." 

"Fine. I dub thee countess." 

She smiled happily. "I win. I'm the winner." 

Rachel laughed at her. 

"Wow. Go to sleep, Countess of Tyranny." 

"Fine but I'm going to finger you as I'm falling asleep." 

She smiled. 

"I've got to keep my hands busy, your sweet little pussy is getting super cold and lonely." 

Rachel yawned and issued her final comment after a pause. 

"i don't know how anyone in this world could ever wonder why my favorite place to be is underneath you. I was born to be underneath you." 

Quinn kissed her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. XoXo.


End file.
